Hate me, lust me, love me
by MizariOmi15
Summary: He hates this feeling. He doesn't want to feel it. You two are completely different. He can't be with someone like you... Right? Reader x Human!Raphael
1. Chapter 1

**Mizari: This is an AU, aka Alternate universe guys. Ok? So the guys are human. I love TMNT trust me and would never try to ruin it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, or you. **

"_Yahh, R-raph, not there!" The red and blonde haired male chuckled deeply. He held her tighter and ran a hand through her thigh._

"_Now (Y/N) now why in my mind would I let go?" his green eyes chortled at the other person's pout. Her red face made her unable to be treated with seriousness. She stifled a gasp as his cool hand rested more on her buttons of her uniform, unbuttoning them slowly._

"_H-hey, someone might come in…" Raph shushed her._

"_C'mon I'm Raphael Splinter. You really think anyone will come in the same room as me? Or even think of trying to break something up?" he curled the (H/C) strands with amusement. "Now….." he placed the lithe body onto the desk, pushing her down gently and-_

"Hey Raph. Wake up." The male woke up with a grumble. He stared at the black eyes of his other brother, frowning slightly.

"What is it Donnie?" he looked at him with a disgruntled expression making the other chuckle.

Donnie chuckled then sighed, "It's the end of school smart one. I don't think you want the janitor to let you out here again do you?" the purple haired guy joked around, making his brother frown.

"Yeah, maybe I would love it. I would get more sleep y'know and no stupid brother waking me up." He stood up and placed his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hey don't be so down man, besides it's the weekend. You should be happy." He straightened his tie and waited for his brother to come suit. Raph raised his eyebrows to him and started to walk in front of Donnie. He opened the classroom door receiving a slight surprise.

The surprise was? Well the young you.

You yipped and bowed to the taller person. You looked up and met the green surprised eyes of a young Raphael.

"Oh, Raph, sorry. I thought you were a teacher." To your surprise he was glaring at you, did he not like you? True he never really showed much likeness to anybody but it seemed like he didn't like you a lot. He seemed to always be glaring your way.

"(L/N)… what the hell are you doing here waiting out this door..?" you slightly flinch at the seeming acid tone in his voice.

"Ah.."

"Oh (Y/N), you really were waiting for me!" Donnie got out, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. You smiled faintly, not getting the glare given by Raph.

The coal eyed male smiled and looked at his brother. "Oh (Y/N) and I have a robotics project to do. So she's coming over our house to work on it." Raph raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Alright, then let's get ready and go. C'mon you two." He started walking, leaving the two other people by themselves. Donnie rubbed his head and apologized to his partner.

"Sorry (Y/N). I don't know why he's acting like the way he does. But we should go and get this ready right?" (Y/N) nodded and started walking with the two, staring at the back of the green eyed man in front of her.

**Mizari: Y'all know the drill, review, favorite, follow and tell me what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mizari: Kinda short, sorry for the lack of Raph but we gotta let ya meet the other siblings!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or you. This is takes place in AU**

You looked in awe at the house; it looked like one of the old houses from old time japan. You whistled, giving Donnie a slight embarrassed blush. He chuckled nervously "Yeah, it's a bit over the top. Dad is kind of a rich guy…" he went on and on though you tuned out after a while. You looked back at him, tilted his head.

"Are you ready to start Donatello?" Donnie nodded. He grasped his backpack tighter and walked in front of you to unlock the main door.

He looked around the porch "Wonder where Raph is? I thought he was in front of us?" he glanced at you, which you just shrugged.

"I think he walked faster, I know once we got three miles away from school I lost sight of him." The dark browned eyed man nodded.

"He's probably hanging out with his friends or something, oh well." He opens his door, letting you in first.

You smiled and took of your shoes. You walked inside and moved some (H/C) out of your face. The place looked as great inside as it did inside. _The splinter siblings live it large _you thought as he locked the front door.

"Ah, Donnie you're back. Took you a while huh?" a gruff male voice voiced from a nearby door.

Donnie nodded and answered "Yeah, Leo didn't you have kendo practice today?"

A light blue haired male came out of the door, shaking his head toward yours and Donnie's way. "No, sensei cancelled the practice because he was having something important to do he couldn't get out of-" he stared at you with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, we have a guest. How come I wasn't informed?" he narrows his eyebrows and looks at Donnie.

Donnie waved his hands "Your phone was off Leo." The other male, Leo, frowned slightly.

You bowed to him suddenly "U-uh I'm (Y/N) (L/N). I'm here to work with Donnie for a project."

Leo stared at you and smiled faintly. He bowed back to you "Alright, I am Leonardo Splinter. I hope my brother doesn't cause too much trouble (L/N)."

You smiled and nodded. "It won't take that long, don't worry." Leo shook his head.

"It's alright, take all the time you need."

You smile, the man seemed really nice. Donnie escorted you to his room, talking to you about the project and other things. The two of you having more in common then you two thought.

"I'll go get some snacks, ok?" he said and he left the room. You smiled and looked around the room, it seemed pretty clean and organized with some technology sketches here and there.

You smiled, waiting for the purple haired male come back.

**Mizari: Bit short, oh well. Review, favorite tell me your thoughts please! Greatly appreciated. I will update when I have 8 reviews .3. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mizari: 8 reviews, you guys are the sweetest fans eva! And we got a lot more favs too. I'm gonna give ya all cookies. *hands you all cookies* cookie!~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or you o3o though this is FANfiction it makes no sense we have to keep reminding people though we do**

The door opened abruptly, making you for some reason stand up. A young orange haired male appeared from the door. The male blinked his sky blue eyes while munching on some Cheetos. He stared at you then looked around and outside.

"This is Donnie's room right..? It has his stuff but…" you nodded slowly. You wondered what the boy was talking about. The boy widened his eyes a tad bit in surprise. "I would've never thought a cute girl would be in his room, and here I thought he liked April…." He mumbled. Before he could finish his mumbling, a book hit the back of his head.

"Stop bothering my guests Mikey. Don't you have homework to do?" a familiar head of purple stepped in front of the orange one. Mikey frowned deeply and shook his head.

"No! I have the whole weekend finally to myself~!" he grinned wide. Mikey squeezed through Donnie and made a way towards you. Mikey gave you a childish smile, holding out a hand. "I'm Michelangelo but call me Mikey." You nodded to him "U-uh I'm (Y/N) (L/N) but uh call me (Y/N)" you stuttered and tried to copy his easiness.

Mikey stared at you and tilted his head _that name sounds familiar… Hmm…_ "Why are you here with Donnie?" he tilts his head and still grinned at you. Donnie frowned at him.

He leaned against the wall and stared at the two. "We're going to be _working _on a project Mikey. We're going to be need time to work." He gave emphasis on the word work. Donnie seemed wanting to get Mikey out of his room. Mikey frowned, standing.

"Leo said he wanted to know what you wanted to eat for dinner (Nickname)." He looked at you. You rubbed your head, shaking your head.

"Oh, I'm not hungry, don't worry Mikey." You informed him. "Let's just start on this alright Donatello?" you look at Donnie and grin. Donnie stared at you and nodded back.

"Yeah you heard the girl. C'mon Mikey, go and help Leo with his cooking or go and find Raph or something." Mikey looked at him for a moment before mumbling and leaving the two.

Donnie bowed to you and sat down as well "Sorry for that, Mikey is a bit…. Rowdy when he gets bored and sadly he gets bored easily." You wave your hand.

"It's alright Donatello. He seems really nice. Is he a freshman?" Donnie nods.

"Yeah, he was supposed to be the same grade as us but he got held back at middle."

You nodded, looking at Donnie then at the time. "We should get things done, right?" Donnie agrees with you.

"I forgot that it was almost time for dinner." He laughed, making you chuckle a little as well.

The two of you spent the rest of the time about the project, getting fairly done with the rough sketches and drafts. Donnie told you he can make the thing for you as he was an ace in engineering.

Afterwards, the two of you finished packing up and calling it a night. Donnie looked at you for a moment "Hey want me to walk you home (Y/N)?" you shook your head.

"I can handle myself, it's strangely not too far from here so I can manage." He stared at you but let it go and walked with you downstairs.

Leo got out of the kitchen momentarily. "Hey miss (L/N) you sure you don't want to eat dinner with us? We're having spinach casserole." You shook your head again (it felt like you were shaking your head a lot today).

"No thank you that's not really necessary."

Mikey popped his head from the kitchen "Aww c'mon. It's really good, Leo's a better cook than he looks (Y/N)!" he gave you the puppy dog eyes.

You stared at him with narrowed eyebrows, losing the battle. You sighed and nodded "Ok. I'll stay for dinner."

"So we're having some kind of stranger party?" a lone voice asked from the right of everyone.

Leo looked up and smiled a bit "Oh Raph. Nice of you to join us."

**Mizari: I think I made this long. 700 words owo well review your thoughts, next update soon as I have spring break happening in two days~ favorite if you liked this. Baiii**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mizari: Sorry everyone! I've been working on a manga for a long time and drawing. I'm so sorry, but here is the fourth, I think fourth chapter of my fanfiction! There may be some things that MAY be mature on here.****MAY****. And will be put into two POVs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or you darlings. Unless… You want me to be your mama? :D I can be your mommy Miza~! **

"Welcome Raph. You have great timing, we were about to eat dinner." Leo smiled outwardly to his brother. Raph frowned a bit and glared at you.

He tilted his head towards your direction though still looking at his brothers "Why are we having random people over? If that's alright now, I can have some of my frie-"

Leo cuts him off with a more angered tone "(Y/N) is a guest that is here for a good reason and I thought that a good meal would help her fill up to work on that reason. Your friends will only be here to mess up sensei's house and that will be penalized to me. Now, clean up for dinner please." Raph glared at him which Leo returned. You stared at the both while trying to go and wash up for dinner.

You successfully get to the kitchen and start the water to clean your hands.

A larger body somewhat put you in a darkened gaze as everything seemed to have a darker color.

"So… You really are staying for dinner huh….?"

You didn't need to look up to know who that was, you gave out a small pout and kept rubbing your palms.

**Raph POV**

He growled lowly. The red haired male walked into the kitchen, he was only out for a bit hanging out with his group. Why does his brother have to find a reason to bring up how…. rash they could be. And the person from his damn fantasy from the past week has to be in his house.

"Damn Donnie… Why can't he just go to his house….?" He grumbled lowly, though if his brother went into your house he would have to find a random reason to beat his ass down the next day.

As he was about to go to the sink and clear his thoughts, something (or someone) perks more of his interest. "?" he raises an eyebrow, you were cleaning your hands.

_She's really staying over for dinner? _He raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the sink, quietly.

He closed the space between the two of you, and gave a slight predator smirk that disappeared after a moment. He leaned closer to your ear and spoke in a low tone. "So…. You're really staying for dinner huh…?"

He moved his head and noted you were ignoring him and gave a little pout.

He bites his lower lip. The way your lips look so….. enticing, he wanted to pick up your petite body and ravish those pouty lips and open them to explore the hot cavern of your mouth. And while he and your tongue fought for dominance while he explored, he would run his calloused hands over your soft skin, clutching your thighs roughly to gain a little mewl from his touches. Then he would get higher and higher, slowly touching-

He shook his head, getting those thoughts put of his head. He cleared his throat, it felt really dry now. "Are you almost done?" you nodded, letting him go to the sink.

"Help yourself Raphael." He frowned.

"It's Raph." You shook your head.

"Sorry, I can't really call you that, doesn't sound right in my opinion.." you start walking away, stopping when something is holding your wrist tight.

Raph glares, cursing himself. He stared at the hand that's grasping your wrist. _Dammit, why am I holding her wrist? Damn I have to think of something. _"Really, yet you can call my brothers by their nicknames. Why am I any different?" he clutches your wrist tighter, making you cringe. He brings you closer to him, whispering in your ear.

"I feel a bit jealous.. Not fair I'm secluded out (L/N)….." he nips the shell of your ear, making you widen your eyes and blush a brick red. He chuckles darkly, making you gulp more. He pulled away and went to the sink and clean his hands.

**Normal POV**

You stare at him while holding the shell of your ear. Why did he just- did he- these thoughts were running through your head and you had no answer to anything. With a slight huff from your part you go to the dining table. A thought moves around your head as you hear the other brothers chatter.

_Did Raphael just flirt with me?_ You gulp as you feel something moist in a place you don't want to feel moist at.

**Mizari: that's the new chapter! Hope you all liked it! Please review and favorite it if you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mizari: Last day of break, let's make this the day that makes you happy with updates! This is a long chapter fo r my fans who were waiting a long time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or you .3. But my offer still stands… Want me to be your mama?  
**

Leo looked at you and smiled, (Y/N) I didn't know what you liked to eat so I only made casserole. Who could not like casserole, right?" he chuckled deeply, making you blush.

You could see why he had his own fan club at school; the man was like perfection. A senior with great grades, though Donatello has higher grades, captain of the kendo club and just plain handsome. You can see why people like him, hell you're feeling a bit heated from being a bit close to him.

Leo stares at you and pays it no mind. "Here you go." He hands you the portion of the casserole. You grin at him.

"Thank you Leonardo." She started eating, glancing up to see an annoyed Leo face. "?"

He mumbled something to himself before finally speaking loudly. "Thanks for finally joining, what was taking so long?" you froze a bit.

Raph glared at Leo "I was making sure I was squeaky clean oh great Leo." He said sarcastically. Leo frowned and pointed to a seat.

"Just… sit and get food Raph. Ok?" Leo sat back down a remaining seat in the other side of the table. You widened your eyes.

_Wait… If Leonardo is sitting there then where- _as if your thoughts were said out loud a red head gave you a slight smirk and sat right next to you.

He leaned in toward you, making you jump a little, and took the casserole; he stared at your flinched state and gave you a predatory smirk. He leaned in closer to you "Now.. you think I might do something to you (L/N)…. You're not that special." He let out a deep chuckle that some reason made your face so hot.

A twinge of pain hit your chest when you processed what he said. _That asshole… Making fun of me… _ you glared at him more, before going back and eating your food. No reason to let him ruin your appetite with his Raphness. Nope. Nu uh. Not letting him do that.

He stares at you as you angrily eat your food with interest. _She's so easy to anger, it's actually kind of cute. _The red head thought as he ate his bread.

He was about to go and tease her more until..

"Hey, (Y/N)~~ why have you been staring at Leo?" (Y/N) stopped eating, didn't think that someone would notice so fast. You were wondering if he was ok as The blunette seemed a bit angry. You didn't think anyone would notice at all.

Raph glared up, not at you but the one across from you. Leo looked up as well, noticing the glare given by his brother. He chose to ignore it and look at you.

"(Y/N) is what Mikey saying true? Is there something wrong? Do I have food on my face?" you blushed and shook your head. "N-no! You don't, you're looking great, i-I mean looking nice, n-no!" Leo smiled a bit at your almost red face.

_How cute, she's acting so innocent it's adorable… _Leo smiled more, looking at you then…

"Hey, y'know staring at Leo can cause blindness from his great _perfection _(L/N)." Leo's mouth turned downwards at his brother.

"No need to get so snarky Raph. If you keep that up, people might think you were jealous."

Raph growled, his cheeks aflamed (out of anger embarrassment, you really don't know) "You think I'm actually gonna get jealous? You think too highly of yourself Leo."

That seemed like the last straw, as Leo narrowed his eyes and stood up. He walked to the kitchen in anger, his cerulean eyes gaining flames. You tried to get up but was stopped by Donnie.

"Don't worry, this happens a lot. Leo's just going to go to the dojo and let out some steam."

Raph snorted "The guy gets angry easily." You narrowed your eyes at him.

"Only because you were provoking him Raphael. It's partly your fault…." Your voice trailed away as heated emerald eyes stared down at you.

"You got some mouth girl. Better to keep yourself out of other's business. Or something will come and hurt you. And why are you even caring?" he asked, though it sounded more rough and commanding coming from him. You inched away, gulping. Something about the red head scared you, and the way he acted now terrified you even more.

"Hey, (Y/N). I'll take you home. Raph you should calm down a bit." Donnie suggested, though the green orbs now glared daggers at him. The purple haired male ignored it, pushing up his glasses he looked at you. "Let's go (Y/N)."

You nodded instantly. Saying thanks to Mikey and hoping he will tell Leo that the food was great. You gave one more glance to Raph, seeing him closing his eyes as if to calm himself.

The two of you walked out the house, heading east. The walk was a bit awkward at first as none of you spoke. Donnie cleared his throat, glancing at you.

"I'm really sorry for what happened. Raph can be a handful, and I'd rather you didn't have to see it though." You shook your head.

"No.. I'm part to blame. I'm sorry." Donnie stared at you and shook his head.

"No. It's his fault, he just loves to fight with Leo about every stupid thing. It's really annoying." He frowned, rubbing his neck.

"True…"

"Yeah, I hope tomorrow he's not going to be all cranky like today. Ah, here we are… Right?" Donnie looked at you, hoping he was right.

You nodded "It's the one next to it, but you were close. Thanks Donatello."

His chocolate brown eyes looked into your (E/C) ones. "Call me Donnie. I'm used to that more."

Your cheeks turn pink by his stare. "A-ah.. Ok, Donnie. I'll see you tomorrow."

Donnie nodded too "Likewise."

You parted ways and entered your house. You plopped into your bed, ready to sleep away this night.

**Mizari: I really want to draw them as humans.. That'll be my mission tomorrow! :D I hope I got the personalities right. I'm still working on it, some reason it's a bit hard to write for Donnie. TT~TT Either way, review your thoughts. Favorite if you liked it~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mizari: Ooh, time for an update~! Love thy Raph. Love him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or you. w w**

You gave out a big sigh; the devil of an alarm clock woke you up from the great slumber you were in.

You rubbed your eyes, yawning loudly. "I'm up… I'm up.. Damn clock." You thought on why you even bought that thing, remembering your terrible trait on not being able to tell time. You sat up on the edge of the bed, looking at the clock then at your phone.

"A message…? From Donatello? When did he get my phone number..?" you asked yourself, but answered anyway. "Hello?"

"(Y/N)? Did I wake you up?" you couldn't help but grin at his worried tone.

"Oh it's alright Donatello. Is there something wrong?" you placed the phone between your ear and shoulder.

You could practically laugh from the nervousness he was spewing from the phone. _What a cute guy, never thought a man could be cute _you mused.

"Um, about our project, I was wondering where you want to work. I can work anywhere but I was wondering what would be good for you?" you thought it over for a moment, hugging your legs to your lithe body.

"I can work anywhere too. Want to try and work at your house again? My mom will be out for the day and she doesn't like strangers in her house."

"Oh, ok. I'll tell Leo to make an extra plate for you in case you want some lunch."

You widened your eyes, "N-no, you real- Donatello?" the purple haired man hung up on you, making you sigh a lot. "The man doesn't listen huh.. Oh well." You jumped out of bed, getting ready for the day (brushing your teeth, morning shower, changing you outfits) and walked down the stairs of your two story house. Greeting you was your sweet and lovable mother Mary (L/N).

Mary smiles at her young teen while cooking something up for the two of them. "My, you're all dolled up sweetie. Cute date later?" she winked at you.

You felt your whole face burn up from embarrassment. "W-what, no of course not, I'm not having a d-date! I-I have a project and a partner; I just thought wearing nice clothes was good. Since I'm going to his house to work…"

Mary raised an eyebrow, "Oh it's a guy? Well hope you don't do anything you'll regret hon." She winked at you again, making you screech in embarrassment.

You frowned, sitting down in the dining table and eating your breakfast. "Mom, nothing will happen. I have more pride for myself than that.." She frowned, scarfing down the food.

Mary looked at her daughter and giggled a bit. "Ok, I trust you honey. Just remember to call me once you're done so I can come home and make dinner for you. ~"

You stared at her and shook your head. "No mom it's ok, Leo'll probably make food for me…" you whispered the last part.

"Oh, Leo Splinter? Oh I know his father, he's my coworker~~."

"Coworker mom? I didn't know Hamato Splinter and you worked together."

Mary nodded. "Why yesss, we're friends. Hmm if you're friends with his boys I could invite him to dinner tomorrow."

You moved your hands back and forth "N-no! I'm not friends with them, I'm working with one of his sons that's all."

"Oh, that's who you're working with! Well I saw pictures from Hamato. They are such handsome men, my if I was younger b-"

"MOM! I-I'm leaving!" you exclaimed and left the house with a huff.

"What? Oh remember to call me when you're done sweetie!" she called out to you and waved her spoon handle.

++++++++++++++++++++++++*few minutes later*+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Leo jumped a bit at the sudden doorbell ring. "What in the…" he sighed, hoping it wasn't a fangirl coming to hand him another huge gift and declaring their undying love for him.

"If they did that in love letters like in animes maybe it would be more bearable…" he stared at the front door in front of him. Leo gulped, twirling the knob over to open, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry miss, thank you for the gift but I'm too busy with my studies to be with a love-"

"Um… Leonardo…?"

Leo opened his eyes. Not a fangirl, but little ol' you. He smiled lightly at you and gave you a bow. "Forgive me, I thought you were a fangirl. They swarm around here at weekends."

You stared at him a bit with understanding. You knew that the fangirl team that loved the blue haired man was a bit crazy. Not letting anyone (male or female unless it was a relative or April O' Neil) go near him and at times arguing and fighting with each other over him. They always got into fights when it came to him; he was a very handsome and sweet man but not someone you would fight over.

Leo gave space for you and smiled sweetly down at you. "Come in. Come in. Donatello is at the dojo at the moment, it's out back (Y/N)." you went inside and thanked him briefly before going to the backyard, of course Leo gave you the directions to the yard so you don't get lost and end up in the bathroom or something, you finally found the clear door that shown the other side of the yard.

"This must be where Donatello is.. Or where the dojo is?" you slide opened the door and went outside to the grassy field. "What a nice place.. Hmm… where is the dojo..?" Leo peeks his head out from the sliding door and pointed left.

"Our dojo is over there, the slightly large brown building over there. Hope that helped." With that he disappeared.

You looked at him for a moment and nodded. You started to walk over to the left, going up the small stairs and opened the door to the dojo. You bit your lower lip and inhaled deeply.

"Excuse me Donatello. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." You looked up in front and noticed that there were TWO people rather than one person.

Donnie put down his staff down, panting slowly, and glanced over to you. "Oh.. (Y/N)… Sorry, I forgot you… Were coming today." You didn't look at him after recognizing him, instead looking at the other person in the room.

"R-raphael…" you stuttered, narrowing your eyebrows to him. The said red head was also panting lightly and stared back at you and wiped some sweat from his chin. For some reason when he did that you felt your heart thump loudly.

Donnie looked back at you and Raph. He cleared his throat to get your attention. "I'll go change (Y/N) and meet you up at my room." He smiles at you and walked out, leaving you and Raph together alone.

You huddled closer to yourself, and twiddled with your fingers. You didn't really feel comfortable with Raph being near you especially with him staring at you with his heated eyes.

Raph cleared his throat to get your attention. "Hey (L/N). I was wondering do you know kendo?"

You glanced over at him and kept twiddling your fingers. "Um, yes. I researched some of it and I know the basics and my friends brought me to one of the matches your brother was in.." you mumbled.

Raph ignored the last part and grinned at you, wiping some sweat off of his face. "OK. Suit up. I still have some energy left and I'll use it on you."

You blushed deeply, something inside you thought he wasn't talking about a kendo match.

**Mizari: LOLOLOLOL END HERE AT A CLIFFHANGER. Sorry, I had a lot of stuff going on and I wasn't writing a lot. I'll promise and try to update more and more. Now review your thoughts, and favorite and follow if you liked it. **


End file.
